You're not alone
by Azertyy
Summary: Elsa helps a prisonner, which posesses powers like her escape and with the help of her friends, helps him discover that he's not alone anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa P.O.V**

Okay, this is the perfect castle, in the perfect place. I was smiling at my new home, made of ice, and only ice. Now that I'm alone, I can let my magic run wild...NO! I have to keep control, I can't just do anything I want, but at least I can still use it. I look outside the window and the snow keeps falling and falling, I wander if there is ever summer in this area, anyways, it's not that important, cold never bothered me. My smile saddened a bit as I thought about Anna. Knowing her, I'm sure she will come after me. I have to find a way to make her understand...this is for her own good. I sighted before heading for the bathroom, a nice bath would be relaxing.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Are we almost there?" Anna asked for the hundreath time in five minutes, making Kristoff sight in frustration.

"Yes, we are almost there, just a ten minutes walk and..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw ice sculptures and decorations in front of him.

"These had never been here before." He frowned.

Anna had another type of reaction. "It must mean that Elsa passed this way, come on guys." She hurried them.

"Yeah, we're coming" Kristoff said draging Sven with him while Olaf rode the reindeer's head, dreaming of a warm summer.

They then arrived in front of a huge castle, completly made of ice. They were now standing in front of the entrance.

"I think you guys should wait for me here." She told the rest of the group. "It won't take long I promise" She said before knocking on the doors which surprisingly opened themselves.

"I'll be right back." She took a last glance at them before entering the castle.

Two hours later

 **Elsa P.O.V**

I can't beleive it...I shot her again. I can't beleive it. My hands kept getting colder and colder, I'm starting to loose control. Okay, Elsa, breath, breath, conceal don't feel. But I just couldn't. It was just too much emotions on the moment. Maybe after some rest I would feel better, and tomorow, I'll go buy some food.

The next day, at the small village

I was walking throught the market with the cloak I've made for people not to recognise me when I saw an announce on the wall. "TO ALL THE CITIZEN, THE DEVIL WILL FINALLY BE EXECUTED, IN TWO DAYS, AT NOON, NEXT TO THE NORTHERN MOUNTAIN. OPEN TO ALL PUBLIC"

After I finished reading, I turned to my left and asked a man who was "the devil"

"He is, like his nickname says the devil himself, he is a man which possess powers." At that, my eyes widened. So I'm not the only one. I then asked where he was kept prisonner.

"Not very far from here, its a thirty minutes walk from here."

I thanked the man, then I loaned a sledge, bought a red cloak that hid all of my features, put it on and headed toward the prison. I have to save him. He must have been arrested just because of his powers. But how am I going to do that, I don't wanna hurt anyone. I'll have to be sneaky for once.

Inside the jail, I went in the office which took care of visits and I asked to see the demon, and as I expected, every workers glares turned on me. They had a surprised expression, but still took me there.

He was kept alone, in the most guarded section of the jail, we had to go through all these guards and I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't as good as I imagined him.

They then opened his cell door and let me in, and what I saw left me breathless. A young man, around my age, pretty tall, and muscular, with blonde hairs, which were pretty messy. His head slowly raised and his eyes opened, showing the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen...wait, I'm starting to think like Anna. But what surprised me more is that he didn't look dangerous, nor evil. Then the guards left and closed the cell but I could tell they were just behind the door. Lucky me, the door the walls are thick, they won't hear us.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The prisonner eyed Elsa, watching for her moves. But when she started approaching him, his body got tense.

"W-What do you want from me?" He said trying to hide his exhaustation but to no avail

"Do not worry, I didn't come here to hurt you or anything" Elsa answered with a gentle smile, which only increased the suspicion of the man

"How could I know you're not lying?" He frowned .

"Would the new queen of Arendelle lie?" She removed her hood, showing him her beautiful blue eyes, perfect nose and attractive lips.

Archer stared at her a bit amused "I've been locked inside here for two years, how would I know what the queen looks like."

"You know, I'm only trying to help, and you aren't making things easy for me." She was starting to get frustrated by his attitude.

"Well I didn't ask for any help in the first place!" He said harshly, his voice getting back some strength. But he quickly regretted when he saw a growing look of pain in her eyes. "I mean you should leave. The only thing that can happen to you if I tag along is despair and destruction, I can't control my powers" He said in a low tone.

Elsa stared at him with compassion before approaching him again. This time, he didn't flinch, nor tensed. "Do not worry, you can't hurt someone that's like you, can you?" She removed one of her glove and created a mini snowmen with her powers.

Archer watched in awe, his eyes watching the little demonstration while being opened as wide as they could. But she quickly put her glove back on. "See, you aren't alone, now, would you let me help you escape?" She extended her hand at him.

The blonde man stared at it before smiling lightly "I would have took your hands if I wasn't cuffed and tied like this" He said.

"Why don't you use your powers?"

"These were made in a special mineral that is said to cancel any form of magic or powers the one cuffed possesses" He sighted.

"So you can't use your powers doesn't mean that I can't" She removed this time both of her gloves and placed her hands pn his handcuffes, which slowly started to freeze. When they were fragile enough, Archer just broke them by hitting them on the floor. It took him a little time to get hus wrist used to not being cuffed.

"Now what?" He asked unsure of what was the plan.

Elsa put back on her gloves and her hood. "Now we getting out of her" She blasted the walls only to notice that they were fifty foot from the floor. She put one forward, creating an ice slide, just as the guard crashed in

"PRISONNER ESCAPING, RING THE ALARM!" One of them shouted before shooting arrows at the two who barely dodged them when they started sliding down. As they touched the snowy floor, they jumped in Elsa's sledge and ran away.

"Wow, I can't beleive you actually did this for me, without even knowing me." Archer said, getting to breath some fresh air for the first time in a while.

"I can't beleive I actually did this. Two days ago I was becoming the queen, now I'm helping someone escape." Elsa said, still not beleiving that she had succeeded, but now they have to go back to her castle without being noticed. "And, may I know your name?"

"I'm Archer, at your service, queen Elsa, even if you're the one helping me right now" He said.

Then she heard some horses noise comming from in front, so it couldn't be the prison guards. Just when she was about to turn right, she heard someone scream her name.

"Prince Hans, what are you doing here?" She asked as Archer had ducked to be hidden from view,

"Queen Elsa, you have to come back and..." He was interrupted by a rain of arrows comming their way, but they all missed their target.

"I'm sorry prince Hans, but I have to go." She made her horse run away, but they were now chased by the prison guards and prince Hans. But after a few miles, a fire arrow touched Elsa's sledge which started to burned, on top of it, they hadn't noticed the small rock in front of them, making their ride crash and them to be sent flying before harshly falling down, knocking them both out.

A few hours prior, Elsa woke up and was startled to find herself locked up in the castle's jail. She looked out the window only to see snow everywhere

"No..." She whispered just as Hans got in. "Why did you bring me here?"

"We need you to bring back summer, please" Prince Hans asked

"Don't you see that I can't" She replied with sad eyes "You have to let me go"

"I'll do what I can" And with that he left her alone.

"This isn't happening..." She kept repeating before sensing her handcuffes getting colder as well as the room.

A few minutes later, Anna had been brought back by Kristoff and was lying down on the couch, Hans being next to her.

"An act of true love...a true love kiss" He smiled carressing his love's cheeks, as their lips got closer and closer, but he stopped. "Oh Anna, if only someone loved you" He smiled evily

"W-What?" Anna said confused, before he went on with his plan.

"You're not getting away with this" She said, her being voice rusky.

"But I already did" And with that, he closed the door leaving a freezing Anna on her own.

"Prince Hans, how is the princess?" The gouvernment mans approached the prince who had taken a broken appearence when he entered the room. He sat on the armchair and took a deep breath

"Princess Anna...is dead. She was killed by Queen Elsa." He told them, making them gasp."Before she died, we had time to get married, and it's with a heavy heart that I accuse Queen Elsa of treason and sentence her to death"

Elsa was walking through the blizzard. Then she heard someone call her.

"Queen Elsa wait!" Hans ran up to her.

"You have to let me go, please." She said.

Meanwhile, Olaf was helping Anna outside. She then saw Kristoff, and started running as best as she could toward him, leaving the snowman behind. She was only a few steps from him when she heard Hans sword. She turned her head and saw that he was towering over Elsa, who knelt down, her back facing the prince as the blizzard was slowly fading away.

"Elsa..." She changed her direction as a new found energy pushed her to run faster. "No!" She got between them just before he could strike her sister, but her body had turned into ice, breaking Hans sword who was pushed back by the energy wave.

Elsa heard a weird noise and lifted her head up, only to see a frozen Anna standing in a protective way in front of her.t

"Anna..." She slowly got up, before cupping her sisters face with her hands. "No...Anna" Tears started to flow, as she hugged the frozen body of her sister, crying on its shoulder. Kristoff and Olaf could only watch with eyes full of sadness

But suddenly, there was a flash, before Anna started to slowly melt.

"Anna?" The queen raised her head, as Anna got back normal

"Elsa!"

"Anna! You're alright!" The sisters hugged each other tightly, while Olaf realised something.

"Only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart."

Elsa, slowly broke the hug "Love?" She then smiled "That's it! Love!" She rose her hand as the ice slowly started to melt, until the summer was totally back.

"I knew you could do it" Anna pointed out before giving her another hug.

After putting everything back in order, and sending Prince Hans back to his kingdom. Elsa looked at her sister with a smile after she had shared her first kiss with Kristoffer. Meanwhile, not far away from the castle, in a small jail where a prisoner was kept because of his previous cell being destroyed, a guard came and opened the cell.

"It's time." He said with an almost sadist smile while the prisonner only stood up, before being taken away by the guards.

Elsa was about to take her friends for lunch when she saw a piece of paper on the floor. Her curiosity made her pick it up. It looked exactly like the one in that small town. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, Archer!"


	2. Chapter 2

"SO, he's a guy with powers like you who you helped escape but got arrested again" Kristoff summed up while he and the two siblings were travelling as fast as they could on their horses, and Reindeer towards the place where Archer was suppose to get executed. Elsa nodded, but sighted when Anna asked her if he was handsome, and she, of course, dismissed the minutes later, they arrived at a crowded place. After keeping their rides away from the crowd, they tried to made their way to the front, and as they started to see the stage more clearly, Elsa recognized Archer, even tho his eyes were masked with an old tissue. Three guards stood by him to prevent him from escaping, and the was another man, with a crossbow, standing not to far. A small man, all suited up, was doing a speech insulting the chained blonde like he was even lower than dirt. Anna noticed her sister frowning at the man. She tried to take her hands in hers to calm her down when the queen suddenly shouted

"I demand you stop this at once!" Her voice stopped all the commotion in the crowd. All eyes were now on her and her group, as the orator looked down at her.

"And why should we? This man is the demon himself!"

Meanwhile, Archer's head turned toward the direction of the voice he had recognized. "Queen Elsa..." He whispered. She had came to save him, again.

Elsa and her party started to make a way for the stage as people got out of the way, even if she was doing something weird to them, she was still the queen. Anna and Kristoff stayed at the bottom while Elsa walked up the stage, the guards all bowed to her when she passed. She faced the small but grumpy man, masking her anger before her cold expression.

"And why so? What did he do that was so horrible?"

"Well, he possesses evil powers" The orator replied, he didn't bother to show any respect or what-so-ever to the queen.

"So, are you gonna call me, the Queen of Arendelle, a demon?" She opened her palm to shown a snowflake that she had just created, making the man gasp, he had not been informed about the Queen's power.

"But you..." He pointed his finger at her, but dropped his hand in defeat.

"Good, now, would you please release him?" She turned to the guards who nodded and unlocked his chains and handcuffs.

Elsa walked up to him, helped him up and removed the tissue from his face, "Are you okay?" She asked but she could clearly see that he was exhausted, had dried blood coming from a wound hidden by his hairs, they had probably beat him up a few times and let him starve because he looked banged up.

"You saved me again, than you" He whispered before passing out, letting his body drop on her, making body stumble back a bit but she stayed on her feet.

"Kristoff, could you help me here?" The slightly blushing queen called her friend, who hurried to her side and carried the unconscious Archer back to his Reindeer and placed him carefully on Sven, making sure he wouldn't fall while they headed back to the castle.

* * *

"So how is he doing today, doctor?" The Queen asked the doctor of the castle who has been taking care of Archer for three days.

"He is getting better everyday. In fact, I think he could even get out of bed today." The doctor, a bald man who looked to be in his sixties answered. "He is awake, if you wanna visit him." He finished with a polite bow before walking away just as Elsa entered the room, where Archer was currently laying down in his bed, looking at the ceiling with empty eyes, until he heard her enter.

"Good morning Archer" She smiled at him.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, I hope you have slept well."

"I have, thank you, I hope YOU have slept well" she chuckled making him smile. "And please just call me Elsa."

"Alright, Elsa, when will I be able to get out of bed?"

"The doctor said today." Elsa's answer made the blonde man literally hump out of bed.

"Finally"

"But you still have to take it easy, okay?" The Queen said making him nod "Good, then, after you take a shower, would you like to visit the castle, I could tour you around." She asked making him smile

"That would be my pleasure."

After a long visit to the castle, and introduction to the staff members, they arrived in a room, an empty ball room to be exact.

"Well, that's a huge castle you got, it took us almost the whole day to visit it, but it really is beautiful." Archer lightly smiled, looking around him.

"Yes it is." Elsa nodded "By the way, you haven't told me what is power yet."

"Well..." He started, looking uneasy. "I don't think you wanna know, I mean it is nothing like yours, ice is beautiful and artistic, but mine is..." He trailed off, looking down, but felt a shock of energy run through his body when he felt Elsa's soft hands gently grabbed his.

"Don't worry, I won't judge, plus I'm sure it has it's upsides" She smiled at him, making a small shade of red appear on the blonde man's cheek, who sighted before removing one hand from her hold, he opened his palm, and suddenly, lightnings started sparkling around it. Elsa watched the display, not noticing she had moved closer to him. "Hey, you know, yours is beautiful in its own way." She said raising her head, only to notice how close they were, as their eyes melted in each others. Archer's was blushing crazily. They quickly shifted away from each other, looking away. The awkward atmosphere was becoming heavier and heavier when Archer suddenly spoke.

"I...I have to go." He said making the Queen forget about what had happened.

"NO! I mean...why...I mean where will you go?" Elsa stuttered, which was a first time for her, she was starting to turn into Anna, and it was not good. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

"I don't know, I don't wanna go back to being the rejected devil, but at the same time, I don't wanna be a burden" Archer rubbed the back of his head, which made Elsa smiled and told him that he wasn't a burden. He was more than welcomed in the castle, and, after a few minutes of negotiation, Elsa got him to stay for the night. She had had a room cleaned up for him before they went to dinner, where Anna and Kristoff where waiting for her, but had not expected Archer to be with her.

"Hey, you finally woke up! how are you feeling? Does it still hurts?" Archer smiled lightly at Anna, telling her he was fine, she reminded him so much of that girl, that girl he missed so much. After the main course was served, he knew he would have a long story to sum up. He wasn't going to detail his past to people he barely knew, even if it was the Queen, even if she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"So..." Kristoff started "...Tell us a bit about what you?"

Like he had planned, he wold have a long story to sum up


	3. Chapter 3

"I was born in a small town far from here. It was located in a place known for its frequent storms. I guess that's why I got the lightnings powers. I have two siblings, one older brother, who became the Mayor of our town, and a little sister. Elsa told me you were two years younger than her so she is probably your age, Anna. She was my everything, I loved her so much and she was the first one to know about my powers. She didn't reject me like I thought she would. Instead she was very awed and found me even cooler. But my brother didn't view me with the same eyes, he started avoiding me, and I caught him staring at me more than a few times. His eyes were always full of hate. And then it happened, he was voted mayor of the city and told the whole village about me." He clinched his fist in anger. "They didn't hesitate to throw me out, and I never saw my sister again." He took a deep breath. "After that, I started travelling from village to village, because it would never have been too long before my secret was discovered. Then, after years of travelling, I arrived around the northern mountains, where the people where less...'kind'. Once they had discovered me, they chained me up to those hancuffs and threw me in jail for I don't know how long, and then you came" He turned to Elsa with a light smile, which made her look down at her hands with a slight blush, which didn't go unoticed by Anna. "I suppose you guys already know the and Kristoff nodded.

"Wow, that must have been hard, I mean I don't what I would do if Elsa hated me like that." Anna said, still not believing what had happened to him.

"I don't really care about my brother, I'm just disgusted with the fact that he pulled me away from my sister. He dragged me away from her. You don't know what I would give to see her again. " He sighted, looking at the food in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you will see her again" Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. " He whispered before smirking. "Let's stop with the gloomy aura. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." He took his cutlery and attacked his food and so did Kristoff.

"Can't you guys slow down, and eat with manners?" Anna sighted making Elsa giggle.

"These boys"

After a nice dinner, Kristoff and Anna went outside to take care of Sven, before going to bed. Archer was sitting on his King size bed, staring outside the window at the full moon. He was in shorts and shirtless. His eyes slowly drifted toward his hands. He still couldn't believe that he was there, sleeping in the Queen's castle when 3 days ago, he was about to get executed. His golden eyes looked back at the moon and suddenly, a small lightning appeared in his iris, making another bigger one appear in the sky, soon followed by thunder. Minutes later, someone knocked on the door. He stood up and went to open the door to see a cloud. He frowned lightly, thinking that it was some kind of bad joke.

"Look down here. " A jovial voice said bringing his eyes down on him. Archer gasped and tried not kick it.

"A...talking snowman?!" He did his best not to shout.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." He said smiling at the dumbfounded blonde man, who was now about to scream when he realised something.

"Wait a minute, snow...you were created by the Queen right?"

"Yes, you didn't meet me earlier because I spent the day with Sven."

"Okay" Archer finally calmed down. "So, what can I do for you, Olaf?"

"I was wondering why did you create a storm." The snowman pointed at the window. Archer followed his finger and was shocked to notice that the nice and peaceful weather had been replaced by a very loud storm.

"How come I didn't hear the rain before?"

"Maybe because you've had your mind elsewhere. "

Archer frowned, now remembering that he had made a lightning crackle in the sky, so the rain came afterwards to keep the balance. If he didn't pay more attention, he could end up destroying the castle.

"I'll be more careful." He promised Olaf. "Alright then, goodnight! " He closed the door, leaving a baffled Olaf.

"Why is he acting so strangely? " Olaf asked himself walking away

Archer flopped on his bed, closing his eyes. Opened them slightly, to make his way to the mirror. There he could fully open his eyes without risking to create a lightning that could lead to a fire.

He noticed that the small lightnings in his iris were not gone, and so it would be better if he slept. At least like that, he was sure to keep his eyes closed.

The next morning, he was waken up by the birds at his window.

"Morning already? " Archer stood up from his bed and stretched. He looked outside the window and saw that people were already busy in their activities. "Not so early I guess." He was about to go take a shower when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and saw Elsa, who started blushing once she looked at him.

Elsa's Pov

I knocked on the door and I was beyond surprised to see a shirtless Archer opened it. I couldn't help myself from blushing as my eyes checked his torso, his fine six pack, his arms, I also saw a scar just above his bellybutton, but it added some charm to the picture, it must be nice to sleep snuggled into him...WAIT what am I thinking?! I'm really starting to turn into Anna.

"I-I'm sorry, I usually sleep like this..." He apologized, his cheeks turning red.

"I-it's fine." I quickly replied. "I just wanted to check if you were okay, since it is almost noon and you hadn't left your room yet. "

"I guess I'm that much of a heavy sleeper." He rubbed the back of his head and I smiled lightly.

"I also wanted to let you know that there will be a ball tonight. There will be many representative from others kingdoms, so make sure to dress up." I told him, insisting on the outfit part.

"But, I don't have any other clothes except for the one you gave me yesterday."

"Oh really?" I did my trademark smirk. "Have you checked your wardrobe?"

He looked confused at first but then turned around and went to look at his wardrobe, only to notice that it was full of fancy clothes. He came back with a baffled look.

"I didn't say anything. " he mumble making me chuckle.

"I have to go take care of the preparations, make sure to be at the ballroom at eight." I waved at him before walking away. As soon as I heard his door closed, I sighted and look down, why am I forced to do that?

Normal POV

Later on that day, Archer walked around the garden, trying to get some fresh air, he couldn't deny that it was absolutely beautiful, the diversity of the flowers and plants, the birds, the trees. As he walked deeper in the garden, he heard some pretty disturbing noise, he turned around and walked away, mumbling something about Anna and Kristoff taking their private stuffs in a room.

The rest of the day went by really quickly and soon, it was ball time.

Elsa was giving one last look at her long blue royal dress, whith blue gloves. She should be happy, but she didn't want it. She didn't want what was going to happen.

"You look beautiful. " Anna smiled at her sister, making her turn around

"Thank you, you look great too." Elsa forced a smile, looking at the red dress her sister wore.

"Elsa, it's gonna be okay." She said making the Queen sight.

"I hope it will."

Ten minutes later, Archer was walking fastly toward the ball room.

Archer's POV

Why is this castle so big? I've went to the wrong room at least five time already! I can't arrive late, Elsa would kill me, wait, I hear some music, I must be near. I turned left and walked straight until I finally arrived in a room full of nobles, with fancy clothes and jewels. I walked around, looking for someone I knew, but I didn't know a lot of people. Lucky me, no nobles knew that I had powers so they didn't screamed or called the guards when they saw me, but they were giving me weird looks, I wonder why, I was dressed like them, I thought I fitted in perfectly, I guess not. I was interupted in my thoughts when someone shouted.

"The Princess and the Queen has arrived. "

Everyone turned to the balcony where the door opened, showing the siblings, I heard a few gasps, and honestly, I couldn't blame anyone.

"She's beautiful. " Someone next to me said, probably to himself but I still responded.

"Yeah, very beautiful. " I smiled lightly before freezing on my spot. What did I just say? I slowly turned to my right and saw Kristoff looking at me with stunned eyes. I could have mistaken him for someone else with his clean haircut. I'm sure Anna battled hard to make him comb his hairs. I kept my hairs the way they usually are."Y-You didn't hear anything. " I said flustered making him smirk.

"I definitely heard something, so you think the Queen is beautiful, huh?" He nudged my side

"Like every man in this room, yes, plus don't play this game with me, I heard you too talk about Anna. "

"Yes but the difference is that Anna and I are already a couple." He whispered, not wanting people to hear.

I mumbled a whatever before turning back to Elsa and Anna, who were going down the stairs. I couldn't help the smile which appeared on my face as I stared at the Queen, but, was it me or was she forcing her smile? I will talk to her as soon as possible. The two sisters arrived down and Elsa stepped forward.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight, I hope that you will find this party at your taste." She gave a short speech and I could tell the party really started now, with all the people who started dancing. I made my way towards Elsa but I saw many mens approach her, but she all dismissed them, way to go Elsa! I finally got to her but she still hasn't noticed me. I called her one time, two times, but a little louder the third time, making her jolt a little in surprise.

"Archer, don't scare me like that!" She frowned lightly which I found kinda cute.

"I've been calling you for like a hundread times." Okay I exaggerated a bit.

"Actually, only three times. "

"So you heard me, but ignored me, that's mean." I pouted lightly making her chuckle. Another guy approached her and asked her for a dance, but like for the others, she declined. The noble gave me a nasty look before leaving, what was wrong with all of them?

Elsa turned to me and frowned lightly. "Archer, why didn't you comb your hairs in a more noble way?"

My hairs, what's wrong with my hairs? Maybe that's why I've been receiving these stares, but not like I care.

"Because I like them like this." I said making her tilt her head a bit, but then she smiled lightly

"I like them too."

Did I dream or the Queen of Arendelle just complimented me. I blushed and looked away mumbling a small thanks but when I looked back at her, she had that somewhat sad look again.

Elsa's POV

"Hey Elsa, aren't you enjoying the ball?" He asked me. So he has noticed. I guess there's no point in hiding it from him. I pointed at him to follow me as we got out, I lead us in the garden which was not far away from the ballroom. We sat at a bench and I could guess that by his stare, he was waiting for an answer.

"Well, the truth is no I am not enjoying this ball, in fact I would have even preferred that it never happened." I sighted. He was looking at me with a shocked look.

"What? Why?"

"Archer...this ball wasn't organized just for fun. The true motive behind it is that my counselors have voted and that now I'm forced to...to..." I looked down, I don't want him to see me weak, but I couldn't hold back a single tear which rolled down my cheek. I felt his soft thumb wipe it away, it made me feel better, but I still didn't look up.

"What Elsa, what are they forcing you to do?" He asked. His voice was full of concern, it made me feel lightly warm.

"They want me to choose a suitor and marry him. " I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He gasped loudly, thank god we were alone.

"Elsa..."

"But I don't want to. All of these men are only interested in my body or the kingdom, my kingdom. I want a man who would see me as Elsa, not as the Queen of Arendelle, with all the advantages, I want someone who loves the real me." I said, my voice wavering at the end, I couldn't break down now. But what he did surprised me. I taught he was gonna try to court me, but instead he just pulled me in a gentle hug, my head resting on his shoulder.

"You know Elsa, you don't always have to be the strong, or to hide your feelings. You can let it go with me, I can't say I fully understand how you feel, but I can at least be here for you, so, let it go." He whispered. With each word he said I felt my resistance weakened, but when he said that he will be here for me, I couldn't hold it anymore. I just starting crying in his arms, passing my arms around him. He hugged me back, rubbing my back in circles, telling me that it's gonna be okay. Minutes later, my cries turned into soft sobs which slowly stopped.

"Archer, you weren't trying to court me right?" I asked with a teasing tone, my head still on his shoulder.

"Elsa!" He said, I didn't see his face, but I knew that by his tone that he was blushing, which make me giggle. Without thinking, I lifted my head and softly planted my lips on his cheek.

"Thank you Archer, for being here." I smiled at him before standing up. "Wait for a bit before coming back, and yes you have to come back. You aren't gonna leave me suffering there alone, are you?" I winked at him before heading back to the ballroom. Once I was in front of the door, I stopped, finally realizing what I did. I stared in front of me, my cheek flustered as a smile appeared on my face. Maybe he's the one.

Archer's POV

I've been staring at the direction Elsa had left for the past five minutes, my hand still on my cheek, on the cheek she had kissed. I knew I was blushing like crazy but I didn't think that I would be smiling like an idiot. I stood up and went back to the ball. I noticed that Anna and Kristoff were dancing together, they looked good together, I wonder if he will ever propose to her. Saw that a lot of people had left, probably those who had lost hope. I looked at Elsa turning down another noble. She could always turn them all down and say that no one was good enough for the kingdom. But then I felt chills all over my body. I turned my head right and saw a noble who was younger than most of the present ones. He was looking at Elsa with weird eyes. No way I'm letting that weirdo approach her. As soon as I took a step forward, a big burly guy blocked my way. Damn, he must have noticed and I can't use my powers here, in front of everyone. I frowned, watching the weirdo approach Elsa, and I could already feel that he won't abandon easily like the others.

Normal POV

The noble finally got to Elsa, smiling as he noticed that his agent blocked Archer. He then arrived in front of her and got one knee.

"Queen Elsa, allow me to express to you my gratitude for inviting me to this wonderful ball." He took her hand, kissing it. Elsa didn't react nor resist, looking at him with a neutral expression while Archer was containing his anger as much as he could.

"It's my pleasure to have you here...could you remind me your name please?"

"I am Prince William Ferguson of Vermont." He said standing back up, but not letting go her hand.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ferguson."

"Please Call me William" He finally let go off her hand, to brush away some strands of hairs off his forehead, he was the first man she had met tonight with red hairs and eyes, but aside from that, he looked just like the others, with his combed hairs falling down his neck. He had a lean body, but at the same, he looked like he couldn't hurt a bug, not using his body. He was the type of guy who couldn't fight but made others fight for him.

"May be when we get closer." She forced a smile. "That is if we get closer." She whispered to herself.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we will." He smirked, surprising her. He had better ears than she thought. "Queen Elsa, I couldn't help but to notice that you still haven't dance tonight, may I be your first?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like dancing tonight." She said, hoping that it would make him go away.

The truth is that she really wanted to dance, but not with him, with Archer. Thinking about the blonde man made her search for him in, but she frowned lightly not seeing him. She saw a big guy who looked more like an undercovered guard than a noble. Looking closer, she saw that he was preventing someone from passing, always getting in his way as he tried to move forward. She noticed blonde hairs and smiled, happy that he hadn't already abandoned her. But she then wondered why the big man didn't want him to pass. She started to walk towards them, but William grabbed her hand and prevented her from going away.

"Prince Ferguson, could you let me go? " Elsa frowned.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." He pulled her toward him, usimg his other hand to keep her pressed against him, making her gasp. He looked at another 'fake noble' with weird eyes. The latter nodded and clapped his hands three times. The next seconds, every doors were locked, as well as the windows. Anna and Kristoff stopped dancing and looked around wondering what was happening.

"Okay, now tell me what is going on before I call the guards" Elsa tried to push him away, but his grip on her was too firm.

"As you can see, all the remaining guest turned out to be agents working for me." He smirked. "And I highly advise you not to use your powers, or your sister and her lover could finish headless" He said with an evil chuckle, two of his guards grabbing Anna and Kristoff, placing swords at their necks.

"Anna! Kristoff! " Elsa yelled. "What do you want from me?!"

William smiled. "Simple, I want you to become my wife." He said in a surpringly smooth voice, making Elsa gasp.

"I-I can't do that!" She said trying vainly to push him away.

"Alright, as you wish." He smirked, his agents ready to kill her sister and Kristoff.

"NO! Alright..." Elsa complied in a shaky voice.

Meanwhile, they hadn't noticed the lightnings that had appeared in Dylan's eyes, who turned toward Kristoff and Anna, sending with his hands two lightnings bolts at the Prince's guard, knocking them out cold. With no more hostages he could use against her, Elsa smirked taping her foot on the floor, creating some ice under him, making William slip and fall. As soon as he was down Elsa tried to pine him down with some ice but before she could do it, two agents came from behind and grabbed her wrist and ankles, lifting her up so that she couldn't use her powers anymore.

"That was not very smart of you." William stood back up, dusting himself. He looked around and noticed he only had five more guards, which were struggling against Archer.

"Anna, Kristoff, get covered." The said blonde man ordered, he didn't want to accidentally hit them. They did so and hid behind a downed table, but while he was talking to them, he didn't notice the agents that had sneaked behind him and grabbed him, forcing to watch.

William approach Elsa with a wicked smile. "You're beautiful" He said looking at her body before licking his lips, which he brought to her ear. "I wonder if you will accept to become mine if I rape you here." He whispered making her eyes widened.

"N-No...stay away from me! " She tried to break free but to no avail, they were too strong. William then cupped her face. Anna was about to jump in to defend her sister but she was held back by Kristodf.

"Don't touch her!" Archer shouted but was silenced by a punch to the guts.

"Archer..." Elsa whispered. "Please, stop..."

William only smirked, licking her neck, provoking tears to fall from Elsa's eyes.

That made something snap inside of Archer's head. A bright lightning crackled in the sky followed by a loud thunder, and by a yell of furor from Archer.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH HER!"He shouted, a wave of electricity hitting the whole room, only sparring Anna and Kristoff, who were protected by the table, and Elsa and William, who had been shielded by the agents, whose body dropped on the the floor.

William looked at Archer with a shocked look, but Archer didn't care, he approached them, lightnings crackling around his body.

"Stay away!" William frowned, feeling his body shake in what seemed to be fear, but Archer continued walking towards them. He stopped as he was standing at Elsa's side, who was on her knees, shutting her eyes close trying to contain her tears, but to no avail.

Anna couldn't hold it no more and jumped out, rushing to her sister side. She was soon followed by Kristoff, who stayed a little behind. The princess knealed down and hugged her sister, who returned the hug.

"I'm here Elsa, it's okay." She whispered, trying to calm her down.

William tryied to take that chance to flee but Archer had caught his arm and slammed a powerful and electrifying punch to his guts, making the prince loose his breat and fall on his knees, his hands clutching the slightly burn area where he had been hit. Archer rose his hand for the finishing blow when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head and saw Kristoff who told him not to do that.

"He deserves it." Archer growled.

"I know, but you don't want to fall as low as him." Kristoff said realising his hand as the lightnings inhis eyes slowly disappeared. He nodded to Kristoff.

Meanwhile, the prince had finally got to the door. He lookedat Archer with eyes full of hatred and disdain.

"You can never fall lower than you already are, you demonic peasant! It is not over between us, I will get you for this one!" He spat, before unlocking the door hastily, running away.

Archer didn't show it, but that last sentence had hurted him pretty much. He turned to the two siblings who were now standing up, Elsa still sobbing a little. Anna took Kristoff's hand and lead them outside the ballroom, leaving Elsa and Archer alone.

Archer looked at her, not knowing what to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she leapt in his arms, burrying her face in his chest. He passed his arms around her, and they stayed like this for what seemed to be an eternity.


End file.
